Argit and Argit
Argit and Argit is the 36th episode of BTUAM and the 6th episode of the 3rd season. Summary Argit discovers a cloning device and creates tons of clones of himself and begins trying to take over Earth. Plot A rat/human-like alien was walking through an intergalactic black market. He was wearing a torn up brown jacket with torn up blue jeans. The alien approached one particular stall. He lifted a gun-like object. 'What's this?' it said in a familiar voice. The alien behind the stall raised it's head, revealing a muscular chest and wrinkled face with four eyes. 'It is a duplicator, just enter the amount of how many clones you want and shoot yourself. It doesn't always give you the wanted amount and it isn't exactly... Painless' it explained. '3000' it announced the price. The rat alien happily handed him the money. Then the Vreedle Brothers walked over to the alien. 'Argit? Is that you!' Rhomboid shouted. 'What have yee got 'ere?' Octagon asked. 'This is a duplicator, just got it. If this thing works I can duplicate myself and take over planets!' Argit explained. 'Well, I don't think we can allow that' Octagon said as he pressed an invisible button on his shoulder. The two brothers suddenly had Plumbers Suits on and Ben, Gwen and Kevin suddenly appeared beside them. Ben was in the form of ChamAlien. Argit tried to run in the opposite direction but Rhomboid stuck out his fat belly and Argit bounced back. Gwen trapped him in a mana bubble and ChamAlien jumped into it. 'Argit, I thought I smelt a rat... Pun intended' Ben said. 'Har-dee-har-har' Argit laughed sarcastically. He swung his fist at Ben but ChamAlien dodged it and cracked Argit in the stomach. He took in a deep breath and shouted, 'PLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMBBBBBBBBBEEEEEERRRSS!!!!' all the stall clerks looked over and as soon as they caught the Plumbers suits and Ben, ran. ChamAlien continued hand-to-hand combat when he heard Gwen grunt. A Tetramand clerk knocked her down and the mana bubble around Ben and Argit collapsed. Argit laughed as he shot spikes at Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Rhomboid and Octagon were safe with their suits on. Octagon ran over to Ben, pulled out the spike from his side, spat in his hand and rubbed it onto the place where the spike was. 'You okay?' he asked. 'Yeah' Ben replied as he began to stand. Rhomboid was doing the same to Gwen, then Octagon did it to Kevin. Everyone stood and began rubbing where they had been hit. Ben transformed into Eatle. 'You guys try and round up as many clerks as you can, I will go after Argit' Ben instructed. They ran off. Kevin winked at Ben. 'Good idea using Eatle's tough skin and jaw to protect yourself from his quills.' Eatle ran through the crowd and then jumped into the air. Argit was looking around as he scurried from beneath everyone, struggling to remain hidden, then there was a loud slam infront of him and he ran into Eatle's leg. 'Tennyson! You are really getting on my nerves kid!' he shouted. Eatle growled, then Argit shot quills but they just smashed on contact with Eatle's jaw. Argit began looking nervous and started to back away. Eatle, the rhinoceros alien charged at Argit, knocking him through the air. Eatle then jumped into the air and dove towards the patch in the crowd where Argit had landed. Eatle stared around but the rat had managed to escape. 'DAMNIT!' he shouted. Suddenly he was hit by something large. It was a robot. Eatle walked over and ate it. He looked around at the crowd of people running through, trying to escape. Eatle pressed the Ultimatrix on his chest and suddenly diamonds covered any exit. Stormfront then rolled through, capturing all the clerks in lightning cages. He then reverted to human and walked over to Rhomboid and Octagon. 'Good work boys' he congratulated. 'We are going to need back up, we just busted up this 'ere blackmarket... Market' Octagon said into a badge. Later, hundreds of Plumbers ships flew through the roof and picked up the clerks. Ben, Gwen and Kevin burst through the doors at Ben's house and Ben crashed onto his couch, he immediately began snoring. Gwen walked over to Kevin. 'One of us should go out on sentry duty around the Earth for one hour each. If what Argit told the Vreedles is true, we might have a lot of trouble' she told Kevin. 'I'll take the first shift' he said. Kevin walked out and got into the Rustbucket III, then flew off to travel around the planet. Underground in a large sewer filled with gold and dirty, ripped up alien junk, Argit stood holding the duplicator. He was laughing evilly. Argit walked over to a box and placed the duplicator onto it. He then pressed a button and stepped back. The duplicator began glowing purple as it rose into the air and shot a beam at Argit. Argit squealed in pain as clones of him appeared throughout the entire tunnel. He laughed as he squealed evilly. The hour had passed and Kevin returned to Ben's house. Gwen walked out and got ready to board the Rustbucket III to take it for a flight around Earth. 'Anything?' she asked. 'Quiet as... From Argit. Doesn't mean there weren't other alien pests I could beat up on for breaking the rules' Kevin said, deviously. Gwen was about to get into the Rustbucket when she stopped. 'Quiet as hey? So what is that?' She asked as she pointed down the street. A stampede of filthy Argit's were running towards Ben's house. Gwen and Kevin ran into the house screaming. Ben awoke violently. He quickly activated the MEGATRIX and transformed. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?!' he shouted as he enlarged his retractable claws. 'Thousands of Argit Clones are coming, get ready to unleash your Rath on them' Kevin said, slightly serious, slightly humorous. 'How bad could it be?' Rath said cockily as he walked outside. 'Holy guacamole!' he shouted. 'Still think you can take them?' Kevin asked. 'Sure, just not all at the same time...' Rath said. He pressed the Ultimatrix. 'Ultimate Rath!' he shouted. The Argits were getting close. Ultimate Rath turned into his tiger form and began sprinting towards them. He reached one and ripped it's head off of it's body, pulling out it's spine along with it. Kevin absorbed some electricity and began flying, then shot it at some clones. 'Am I the only one who cannot fly?' Gwen asked. She began shooting mana beams at the Argits too. Some clones began shooting quills at Ultimate Rath but he jumped high into the air and dodged them. As he was in midair he created an energy and placed it beneath him, then as he landed it exploded and every clone around him blew up. 'TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID CLONE!' Ultimate Rath shouted. He cupped his hands together and they began glowing green. A small energy beam began growing, larger and larger. He shot it out and began rotating his body, destroying hundreds of the clones at once. Then, one snuck up behind him and stuck a quill right through Ultimate Rath's tough skin, causing him to be paralysed. 'Get lost you stupid rat!' Gwen shouted, feeling a small amount of Rath's anger. She had covered herself in a suit of mana to protect herself from being paralysed. Kevin had absorbed the concrete floor as well as the electricity to make a powerful combo. Meanwhile, Ultimate Rath struggled to move his arms and touch the Ultimatrix, but he finally did it. 'Echo Echo!' he shouted. He was still paralysed but had the power to clone. All the clones began attacking the Argit clones, but they weren't strong enough, they all got put to sleep or paralysed. 'This isn't working!' Echo Echo complained. 'I need something with tougher skin!' He quickly touched the Ultimatrix and evolved into Ultimate Echo Echo. Ben shot out sonic disks and they began attacking the clones. 'Ben, look out!' Gwen shouted. Three Argit clones walked up behind Ultimate Echo Echo, pulled out a quill and shoved them deep into his back. Ultimate Echo Echo fell to the floor in pain. 'You little--' he began to swear, but he shot out hundreds of other sonic disks. One hovered above the quills and pulled them out, then another used it's sonic screaming to turn Ultimate Echo Echo onto his back, then pressed the Ultimatrix. 'I can move?' he asked as human Ben stood. 'Well, I need the toughest skin I can find!' Ben activated the MEGATRIX and transformed into Cannonbolt. As Cannonbolt, he began rolling around with great speed to help Gwen, Kevin and his sonic disks in the fight. Cannonbolt bashed into atleast 20 clones before some started shooting quills at him. Cannonbolt stood up and used the bulbs on his arms to deflect them. 'Ben! Stop wasting time! You could deflect the quills without stopping each time as Ultimate Cannonbolt!' Gwen shouted. Ben, who had already started rolling again quickly ultimised. 'Good idea!' He continued to roll around and destroy the Argit clones. 'Line up!' one of the clones shouted. All the clones formed a path and pulled out their quills and got ready to stab them deep into Ultimate Cannonbolt's skin. 'Uh oh!' he shouted. Ultimate Cannonbolt unrolled and jumped into the air, then pressed the Ultimatrix once more. The circle of the Ultimatrix formed into a square but the ultimate prongs remained in the same area. He had been enhanced with the MEGATRIX. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolled up again and began rolling through the crowds. The Argits tried stabbing Ben but they snapped on his MEGATRIX enhanced hard skin. Using his second new power, he shot spikes out and killed more clones. Between the team and the Vreedle Brothers, the clones were all gone in no time, leaving behind regular Argit, holding his cloning machine. 'AmpFibian!' Ben shouted as he transformed. The MEGATRIX turned circle and the prongs were sucked in and he transformed into AmpFibian. As AmpFibian he flew into the cloning device and destroyed it. It blew up in Argit's hand, knocking him up high into the sky. Everyone looked at the, what they thought was a dead, alien rat. Then it put it's hands together and began sky diving into a small drainpipe, dislocating his various body parts to fit in. Ben reverted to human. 'What a rat!' Rhomboid said. Everyone laughed at the fact that he didn't realise he had made an accidental pun. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vreedle Brothers *Black Market Aliens Villains *Argit Aliens Used *ChamAlien *Eatle *Diamondhead (Offscreen) *Stormfront *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *AmpFibian Trivia *This is the first time in all of BTUAM that Ben uses Eatle's powers. *Three Ultimate forms are used in this episode, Ultimate Rath, Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Cannonbolt. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX